


In All Your Innocence (You're Mine)

by OfSaintsandSinners



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bloodplay, Bondage, Cockrings, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Kidnapping, Kinks, M/M, Master/Pet, Mental Health Issues, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possible triggers???, Punishment, Spanking, Stalker, Stockholm Syndrome, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfSaintsandSinners/pseuds/OfSaintsandSinners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things we want most in life are often times the things we cannot have.  What looks to be the most desirable thing in the universe, the sweetest and most awe inspiring, is the most deceptive. These things -these vices- tease and entice us unrelentingly, forcing us to the very brink of madness. They'll drive us crazy, taunting their value and unattainable selves in our faces every waking and unconscious moment, only making us want them more. And more.</p><p>And more, to the point where we will stop at nothing to obtain them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The things we want most in life are often times the things we cannot have. What looks to be the most desirable thing in the universe, the sweetest and most awe inspiring, is the most deceptive. These things -these vices- tease and entice us unrelentingly, forcing us to the very brink of madness. They'll drive us crazy, taunting their value and unattainable selves in our faces every waking and unconscious moment, only making us want them more. And more. And more, to the point where we will stop at nothing to obtain them.

           The things we want most in life are often times the things we cannot have. What looks to be the most desirable thing in the universe, the sweetest and most awe inspiring, is the most deceptive. These things -these vices- tease and entice us unrelentingly, forcing us to the very brink of madness. They'll drive us crazy, taunting their value and unattainable selves in our faces every waking and unconscious moment, only making us want them more. And more. And more, to the point where we will stop at nothing to obtain them.

           For Frank Iero, the thing he believed he wanted most was the man he first spotted almost a year ago. It was the man he'd devoted all his time to since that fateful day. It was just a coincidence, their meeting. He had stepped into the bookshop Frank worked at one Saturday morning. He had spared him a smile before heading straight to comics. It was an unusually slow morning, so Frank had all the time in the world to observe the customer. This man was the perfect specimen in Frank's eye, with gorgeous ebony hair that contrasted so greatly with that alabaster skin and green, catlike eyes. His pixie nose, the red tint to his lips and the way his tongue poked out slightly as he looked through our collection. It wasn't that long of an encounter, as he quickly found what he was looking for. He'd bought the newest issue they had of Batman, and was on his way. If only he had known his mistake of stepping a foot into that store. Frank since then had nonstop tracked him around town, spied on him, watched his every move. If you had asked Frank what the man had eaten last Wednesday morning for breakfast or where the man will be in precisely one hour, he could give you the exact answer. Frank knew so much about him- who his friends, family, and enemies were, where he worked, what his hobbies were, and basically his entire daily schedule. The tattooed, 23 year old was obsessed to say the least. Frank wanted him.

          It was May. The flowers had bloomed, the trees were bushy with vibrant green leaves. The birds were chirping their pretty songs as the sun shined down on Newark. The weekend had finally arrived. Coming from almost anyone else in New Jersey, they would've said it was perfect. It should've been perfect to Frank too, but alas it was not. He did not have the thing he wanted most with him, the thing he'd craved above all else in his life. He had money, plenty of it actually, enough to burn. He had a house, a car, an unnecessary job. Any material thing, he could have. The one thing he wanted was this man, the one thing that seemed unattainable in Frank's life. Today was Friday, meaning tonight his pet would be at his favorite bar, drinking and looking at other men. It made Frank insanely jealous to see the others lust after him in return, buying him drinks, smiling and flirting with him. He was Frank's pet and no one else's. This would all end very soon, of course.

         Frank had long ago formed this plan, and tonight it had to be put into action. He had been very meticulous, going through all the details with a fine toothed comb. Everything was ready to go for tonight. Frank knew that soon, everything would be perfect. Nothing was going to stop him.

         Tonight was the night Frank would capture Gerard Way and make him his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fic on AO3, yay!! As it says at the top, this is just an intro, so the chapters will get longer. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

            At exactly 9:32 pm, Frank was downing his second shot of vodka. He needed it for his confidence, he reasoned with himself. Alcohol seemed to make the man think and act steadier, and tonight he needed all the precision and confidence he could possibly muster. At this moment, he knew Gerard would be arriving at that damned bar Frank hated so much. 9:37, Gerard should be walking through the entrance, having no problem whatsoever getting in. 9:44, his sweet pet should be halfway through his first drink. It was like clockwork to Frank, almost as if he had been born with a sixth sense just for indicating where Gerard was or what he was doing. Whatever the gift was, he was thankful for it.

            Over time, Frank had gathered what Gerard looked for in men-specifications such as hair and eye colour, prominent facial features, preferences in clothes, and so much more. From this information he had decided that he was most definitely within Gerard's standards and also used it to base tonight's look on. Frank donned a charcoal button-up, sleeves rolled to his elbows to show off his colorful tattoos, a casual black tie, and jeans. It was a simply yet stylish outfit. A tad of eyeliner was applied and smudged to make Frank's hazel eyes stand out. He'd already set everything up upstairs earlier for when he returned with his prize, and was ready to depart.  He grabbed his wallet, keys, and pill with a smile and was on his way. Tonight would start the rest of his life.

*****

            Gerard is what a lot would call naive, even flat out blind at times. He could never really tell who his friends and enemies were, never learned to decipher what a person's true motives were. That was his second mistake.

            Gerard had just sat down at the bar wearing a black blazer and dressy jeans and was already being fought over for attention. A few tipsy men were approaching him and had started chatting him up. "Hey sugar, pretty thing like you shouldn't be sitting all by yourself!" "How 'bout a drink and you come dance with me?" "You free tonight baby?" These so-called compliments did not appeal to Gerard, nor did the men. He politely waved them off and kept his mouth busy by nursing a beer.  Gerard went through the first and started his second when two men sat on opposite sides of him. He hardly got a chance to look to his left when the man to his right began chatting.

            "Heiken, good choice. My name's Alex, by the way," the stranger introduced himself with a toothy smile. 

            "Ha, thanks. I'm Gerard, nice to meet you. I'm here kinda often, but I haven't seen you before. You new to this joint?" 

            "Oh yeah, I'm new to Newark in general. Moved here from Belleville a month ago." As Alex continued talking, Gerard thought to himself how the man was not bad looking, with his thick blonde hair and doe eyes.

            "Shit, I'm from Belleville too! Well since you're new, lemme buy you drink, yeah?" Gerard batted his eyelashes. He was quite aware that he looked good, and only 'occasionally' used it to his advantage.

            "Gerard, you're too sweet. A shot of Jack Daniels would be fine with me, if you insist," he added shyly. Gerard gladly proceeded to buy two shots, one for the each of them. They continued talking, but the longer they talked the more bored Gerard got with him.  

            In the midst of their conversation, Alex interrupted, "Shit! I think I left something in my car, give me a moment please!" and scurried off before Gerard could say anything. The abrupt ending stunned him a little, but he shook it off. To his left, he heard a different stranger ordering a shot of Jack like he had, but didn't pay much mind to it. He was too busy looking at the doorway to see when Alex would return. That was his third mistake.

            "Um, Gerard was it?" The same voice ordering asked. Gerard turned his way as the stranger pushed the shot towards him. "I bought this for you. You look very nice tonight, by the way." The stranger bit his lip and pushed his dark, shoulder-length hair back. Fuck, Gerard thought to himself, he's... fuck, wow.

            "Oh, well thank you! Yeah, it's Gerard, and your name is?" He questioned, downing the shot. The stranger's smile was no longer shy.

            "It's Frank. I couldn't help but overhear that you're from Belleville. I am too actually..." And the conversation carried on. The topic moved from their childhood schools, to music, to movies. It seemed the two shared many common interests. They both were from Belleville originally, liked cheesy horror films, and listened to some of the same bands. Frank ordered them a few more drinks- "No, Gerard, I'm happy to pay for the both of us!" he insisted as they spoke. The entire time Gerard kept noticing how pretty Frank was. There was something about the way his eyes shined while he looked at Gerard, how soft his hair looked, how sweet his voice sounded. His tattoos were as much a marvel as his sharp jaw-line and honey eyes. So attractive, Gerard thought to himself, and so... blurry.  His temples seemed to throb the longer he tried to focus on Frank.

            Gerard tried to cover up his discomfort with asking Frank what he did for a living, but Frank stopped him."Gerard, are you okay? You look a little ill," Frank voiced his concern after tossing a few bills on the bar to pay for their drinks.

            "Oh yeah, I-I'm fine... Actually no, I'm not. I'm really sorry Frank but, I think I.. Maybe I should head home." Gerard tried standing, but fell right back into his chair. He felt so tired, absolutely exhausted. It wasn't drunkenness, he knew it wasn't. But what..?

            "Gerard, you can hardly walk let alone drive. Could I offer you a ride?" Frank's sympathetic look and outstretched hand looked quite friendly to Gerard. He couldn't find an word to say besides 'please'. Frank's smile widened as he grabbed Gerard's hand and threw his arm around his shoulder to support him. While walking, Frank constantly had one hand on Gerard's wrist and the other on his waist, keeping Gerard from falling. Gerard's mind was nothing but fuzz. Panic bubbled within him, but chose not to let it show too much.

            They quickly were out the door and into the parking lot, receiving a rather small amount of questioning stares from other patrons. Frank whispered a few encouraging 'just keep going's and 'almost there, sweetheart's before finally reaching his car. Frank let go of his wrist long enough to open the back door and help Gerard in. He immediately laid down and shut his eyes in attempts to stop the pain. "Precious, absolutely precious..." Gerard lifted his head slightly to look at Frank confusedly before he felt his wrists being grabbed and restrained. Open your eyes Gerard, open your fucking eyes now, he thought to himself, something's not right! Unfortunately for Gerard, he couldn't. He could barely move at this point.  

            "Frank? Wh-what are you doing? What's happening?" He weakly questioned. He heard a small chuckle.  
           

            "Oh my dear Gerard, I'm afraid I'll have to explain later," Frank sighed, brushing Gerard's cheek lovingly with the back of his index finger. "All you need to know is that you're mine." The door slammed shut and Gerard passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I went ahead and posted two chapters in one night since I already have some of it typed up! Do any of you like this fic? Maybe the idea of it? It gets better, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

            Frank looked back at his blacked-out prize through the rear-view mirror, admiring the way the street lights illuminated his angel's face. From what he could see, the zip ties he used to bind Gerard's hands seem to be chafing badly. His pet's poor wrists seemed a little red. No matter, as soon as Frank got his pet to his new home, he'd make that all better.

            Light music drifted through the car's radio. It was nothing in particular, just background noise to keep it from being too quiet. Quiet never worked well for Frank, as he didn't like being alone with his thoughts. Thoughts are a dangerous thing, you know. They can drive you to do the craziest, most unimaginable things, or prevent you from ever doing anything at all. Thoughts will make you question anything and everything, and everybody around you. You might even begin to question yourself. When left in silence, Frank's thoughts did nothing but torment him. Noise was just a necessity.

            The music was soft, but Frank seemed to see Gerard shift a little and turned it down a level. By his calculations, the drug he slipped into Gerard's drink would wear off in about 45 minutes. It was plenty of time to get back to Frank's residence and have Gerard settled in before he woke up. The roads weren't as bad as he thought they'd be for a Friday night. It was almost midnight now. Frank couldn't contain his excitement, much less than the smile he felt on his face. To Frank, this night was a new beginning, like the other 22 years of his life had just been waiting around for Gerard, and now he finally had him. To Frank, that was most definitely something worth smiling over.

*****

            When Gerard awoke, all he could feel was throbbing in his temples, not only from the drugs, but from the millions of questions racing through his head. It didn't feel like reality to him. This only happened in movies, books-not to Gerard. Never, not in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined himself being in this situation. It couldn't be possible. He was dreaming, must be... had to be. He felt groggy as he looked around the room, noticing bins pushed into a semi-circle around him. It looked like an attic, perhaps. Despite his vision still not being cleared, he could definitely make out the man from the bar sitting, legs crossed, at his feet. Frank. His captor.

            "Hello again, Gerard," he spoke in a velvety, sickeningly sweet voice, much like a mother comforting a young child."Welcome to your new home! God you don't know how long I've waited for you to be here," he spoke with a loving smile.  It did nothing but disgust and enrage Gerard.

            "Why am I here you sick bastard? What do you want with me? I-" Gerard tried grabbing at Frank, but was being held back. His hands were tied down. Further observation showed that not only his hands, but middle were tied with rope to a chair. Not legs too? Gerard thought to himself. Something was around his neck, but he unsure of what it could be. "Let me go."

            Frank looked taken aback, smile fading with concern. "I hope you're not too uncomfortable love, this should only a temporary position for you, hopefully." He leaned over and picked up a plate sitting beside him, something Gerard hadn't noticed before. "When we got home, I made you a sandwich. Eating will help your pain. Are you hungry pet?" Frank took one diagonal of the sandwich and offered it in front of Gerard's mouth. Gerard simply glared at it, then at Frank, and back at the sandwich. Silence lingered for a minute.

            "Fine." Frank stood directly in front of Gerard, and bent down so their eyes were level. The tied up man shrunk back a little, and Frank saw fear flash through his eyes. Gerard looked away. "Ah-" Frank gripped his jaw and forced eye contact. Frank moved closer, pressing his mouth to whisper in Gerard's ear. "You know, the longer you misbehave, the longer you stay in here. It's your choice angel. Be a good pet for me, won't you?" The coolness of lip ring and breath against his ear made Gerard shutter. What other option did he have? Gerard stuttered a nod, not knowing any other way to respond. Frank smirked with satisfaction. "Good boy," he whispered in his ear, before kissing his temple. He seemed to feel a recoil, but Frank was sure he would fix that in time.

            Gerard's mind and heart were racing. He had a plan, a dumb one, but a plan nonetheless. He had about a one second window to fulfill it. It was the only possible thing he could think to do.

            Frank arched down to pick upthe plate. In a that one second window, Gerard had used his untied feet to kick Frank directly in the ribs, catching him way off guard. "FUCK," Frank wheezed, as his back landed with a thud to the floor. Survival instincts had kicked in for Gerard as he began screaming. The hollering was earsplitting, and Gerard refused to stop. The chair moved as Gerard did. Frank felt pure rage bubble within him. He got up, tugged off his tie, and neared the flailing man with caution of his thrashing legs. He backhanded him as hard as he could and tried covering his mouth, but that still did not shut him up as he promptly bit Frank's hand with all his might. Fed up, Frank then gripped Gerard's throat, effectively choking him.

            "SHUT UP! SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH NOW!" His grip tightened as he cut off his captive's windpipe. "After everything I did for you!" Frank shouted over his yells. "You're a mutt, a filthy, stupid mutt and you don't deserve me. I bring you food, and you don't eat it or appreciate me giving it you in the first place. You lie to me over a simply yes or no question. Most importantly, I save you from a cruel, cruel world, and I'm willing to give you everything. Yet this is how you repay me? How dare you.."  His screams were muffled, and eventually silenced while he gasped for air. Gerard had no idea what Frank was talking about, his bullshit 'saving me' excuse, where did that come from? Gerard couldn't think about that though. He had to focus on trying to breathe.

            Frank admired how his tanned and tattooed hand contrasted so beautifully against his baby's pale skin.  God he loved Gerard, even right now. Yes he was mad, but he'd just have to train Gerard even harder. A little training and Gerard would do the rest. Frank bet with himself that Gerard would be falling to his knees for him in less than two weeks.            

            Noticing how red his angel's face was, he eventually released Gerard's throat with a push, as Gerard fought to get oxygen back into his lungs. Frank used the tie as a makeshift gag, tying it in a rough knot over his mouth. He abruptly left the room, much to Gerard's relief, only to come back with a sedative in hand. Frank watched Gerard's eyes widen with realization and fear, and he smirked. Gerard's plan had failed, and he'd lost the fight. His one obvious opportunity... gone.

            "No, please, please! Anything else, no no no!" Gerard mumbled from behind the tie. Needles were his biggest fear, and of course Frank knew that. Of course he would use that to his advantage.

            "Mhmm, should've thought of that, pet, when you refused me. Bad behavior will get you punished. It's just part of being house trained, love." Frank roughly yanked Gerard's arm out and pushed up the blazer's sleeve.

            " _Please_ , _no_!" A tear rolled down Gerard's cheek as Frank plunged the needle into him. His angel was nearly hyperventilating at this point, and Frank couldn't resist stroking his hair and shushing him until the sedative kicked. I've lost... I'm going to die here. No one's ever going to find me, Gerard thought to himself. It only took about a minute or two until Gerard completely blacked out. Frank sighed, thankful for that slight mishap to be over. He stared at his angel's peaceful face and kissed the corner of his mouth. He straightened himself and cleared his throat, then went out of the room a second time, taking the shot downstairs to be sterilized later and also grabbing a tape measure.

            When he returned, Frank took Gerard's measurements-sizes of his ribcage, arm length, leg length, hips and waist. All these would be necessary to Frank, as he would be the one buying all of Gerard's clothing and special outfits. He'd confiscated Gerard's phone, keys, and wallet while setting him up in the attic. There were a couple errands Frank needed to do, preferably tonight so he would not be seen. Firstly, he wanted to stop by Gerard's apartment and get his clothing and a few personal items, and then needed to do some special shopping for his pet, rewards for when he decided on behaving correctly.

              Once he had what he needed written down and was confident that Gerard was sedated properly, he locked the attic door and disappeared into the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo 3 chapters in a night is pretty rad, right? Comment worthy maybe?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTES AT BOTTOM

            It was the next morning before Frank went and checked on Gerard again. He'd gotten back home sometime before dawn with all of his and Gerard's merchandise, and hadn't felt like sleeping yet. He put Gerard's stuff into his designated room, organized it and then reorganized it. He wanted everything perfect for his angel, once he started acting right. Gerard's misbehavior had made him antsy as well, causing him the need to feel busy. I want to be with Gerard _now,_ he thought to himself, not training him. I thought he'd accept me faster than this... Perhaps I'll just have to be a little rougher than originally planned.

            When he reentered the attic at around 9:30 am, his baby boy was still passed out. The poor pet looked quite uncomfortable, with his head leaning against his right shoulder and a bit of drool escaping his openly gagged mouth. He looked utterly adorable to Frank. Since Gerard was still unconscious, Frank decided to make use of it. He wandered over to one of the many bins surrounding them, uncapped them one by one and began searching. The bins were all an identical shade of blue, which in retrospect was a dumb thing for Frank to have, as it made his search harder. Halloween decorations-no. Christmas tree-nope. Miscellaneous lights-no. Childhood memorabilia- fuck, Frank definitely didn't want to think about his childhood or parents right then. 

            About 6 bin searches later, he found what he was looking for. He pulled out several feet of rope, and recapped the boxes. He went back to Gerard, sat at his feet, and got to work. A simple, hummed tune was all that could be heard in the room, besides the occasional soft bristle of the rope. Frank's fingers dexterously worked away at wrapping and tying, wrapping and tying Gerard's ankles. He refused to make the mistake of leaving any of Gerard's limbs untied again. He wasn't even sure why he'd left them unbound in the first place. Hope, maybe? Hope that his pet would cooperate like he'd wanted him to? Well that wasn't happening at the moment, and Frank saw that now. Frank decided, as he'd knotted the last knot, that any mishap would result in an extended day in the attic. It was what seemed fair, and also what would probably have the most effect. If not, he'd have to think of something else.

            He just wanted to live happily for once, him and his pet. It was all Frank wanted. What more could a person ask for? Frank thought.

            Right as he was standing up to admire his work, Frank saw Gerard's head sleepily shift from one shoulder to the other. Frank didn't want to confront Gerard right then, he didn't want to have to be the mean owner just yet. Trying not to make any more noise, Frank hurried out of the room before the sleeping man would wake.

*****

            When Gerard awoke, his whole body ached, from his brain to his ass to his feet. Everything hurt, mostly due to the forced position he was in. Loose strands of hair that had been styled last night kept falling in his face, tickling his nose and driving him insane. There was nothing to do besides stare at the barren walls or recount the boxes for the tenth time. Gerard couldn't help but feel trapped, forced to number and feel every second that passed by him. He wasn't sure how much time had actually gone by, but fuck if it hadn't felt like an eternity.  He'd gotten so bored, he'd begun to wonder where the hell Frank was. Maybe he'd just leave Gerard alone. Maybe he was walking up to visit him now. Maybe with a gun. Or a knife. ....Or another sandwich.

            Gerard didn't think Frank would merciful enough to bring a gun or knife up. Frank just didn't seem like a kind enough captor to end his misery...

*****

            Five o'clock. It seemed like a reasonable time to check on Gerard again. Frank had taken a 3 hour nap to make up for last night's lost sleep, and it made him feel slightly less anxious and a bit more confident than he had earlier. He went into the kitchen and quickly made another sandwich.  Made it just how Gerard liked it, meat and cheese on top of the mustard side of the bread, and lettuce and tomato on the mayonnaise side of the bread. He's bound to be hungry by now, can't have him starving... Frank thought to himself as he carried a tray with the plate and a glass of water up to him. Unfortunately for Frank, it was time to put on a stern face. He wouldn't be brutal, unless it was necessary. He hoped it wasn't.

*****

            Floor board 103, floor board 104, floor board 105, floor bo-KILL ME! Gerard screamed inside his head. The annoyed man pulled at all his restraints, desperately attempting to get them looser so he could escape, but not a single knot would give. A few seconds later, a little noise was coming from outside. Gerard stopped pulling, and sat still, ears alert for any other noise. The door knob twisted slightly, and in stepped Frank. At the first glimpse of Frank, he immediately cowered back in his chair and tried avoiding eye contact. As the sound of footsteps neared him, his heart pounded just a little harder the louder they got. Next thing Gerard knew, his jaw was grabbed and turned to face his kidnapper dead in the face. Frank's smirk disgusted and terrified him. The other man's eyes kept flittering between Gerard's and his mouth. Nothing was said, nothing was heard but silence. The room's atmosphere could only be described as unsettling.

            Eventually Frank let go of his face with a push, and set the tray in Gerard's lap. Frank bent over him and placed his arms on either side of the armrest on the chair Gerard was tied to.

            "Do you want to eat? Yes or no?" What kind of question was that? Gerard scoffed and shook his head, as he could not speak. Before he could even so much as blink, Frank's hand came into contact with his face, and the next thing Gerard felt was a searing pain on his cheek. Did.. did Frank just slap me?

            "Do you want to eat?" Frank questioned again, looking like nothing just happened. He seemed completely emotionless. Gerard shook his head once more, barely shifting it before being slapped again, harder this time. He left out a whimper from behind the tie, and Frank's stone face broke into a look of sheer cockiness.

            "Last chance: Do you want to eat?" Before Frank even finished speaking Gerard was nodding his head drastically. "That's a good boy..." Frank straightened up and circled around him to loosen his makeshift gag. Gerard instantly stretched and clenched his jaw, trying to regain feeling in it. Frank came around him again, this time kneeling and picked up a half of the sandwich and held it in front of Gerard's mouth, just like last time. His vision shifted between Frank's hand and the sandwich. Why couldn't he feed himself? Being force fed seemed degrading...

            "C..can I you untie my hands? Please?" Gerard asked as nicely as he could. Frank, to his dismay, lovingly shook his head no.

            "I'm afraid that's not happening for right now. You might try to escape, given your recent behavior. It's much too early for such privileges my darling," Frank smiled, and held out the sandwich. "Come on, eat." With that Gerard hesitated a mere second before taking a ravenous bite of his meal. It was... just how he liked it. He thought about asking how Frank knew that, but went against it. Fuck he was starving. The last few hours, he swore  he could feel the acid eat away at his stomach, and he desperately needed something to occupy the empty space. A few bites later, Frank started stroking Gerard's leg, muttering about how much better he was doing today. "You'll be a wonderful pet. I'm going to keep you, forever and ever and ever... I'll keep you from them, from the cruel world. You're mine," he finished with an adoring smile. Gerard had finished the first half of the sandwich and Frank picked up the other.

            Gerard couldn't help but let his mind wander. _He's a psychopath, down right out of his mind. For fuck's sake I'm probably not even going to be his first kill..._ Gerard couldn't help these terrifying thoughts, much less his fear. Another plan hatched in his spinning brain. Again, it might not be the brightest, but it was worth a shot for freedom."Frank?"

            "Yes pet?" Frank looked at him with the utmost adoration, like he was the most coveted thing in this world. Before he opened his mouth, Frank made a little "oh" noise and held the glass of water to Gerard's lips. He took a few sips before nodding to indicate he was done. Frank's smile was so perfect, he almost couldn't do it... but he did.

            "Frank..." he lowered his voice, "Others will notice I'm missing, you know." He saw a flash of confusion and Frank's jaw set firmly.

            "I know, but they'll never find you." Gerard stopped eating. He was determined to down talk Frank, maybe talk him out of this situation in general.

            "I think they will. Frank what happens when this gets out to people? You'll be branded a psychopath and a monster. They'll-"

            "Shut up. Right now."

            "They'll take you to jail, you'll spend the rest of your life there. Frank I'm thinking about you _and_ me here," Gerard pleaded. Frank took away what remained of the meal and water, and set it aside.

            "Gerard, I'm giving you five seconds to correct this behavior. Five, four, three-"

            "Frank, please. This is going to affect you and everyone you know. T-think of your family." Frank stopped counting and went dead in his face. He stared daggers into Gerard, to where he could feel it in his soul, but he pushed it a little farther. "Think of your parents-"

            "I SAID SHUT UP." Gerard saw a blur of Frank's clothes then THUNK! Frank had grabbed the side of Gerard's chair and yanked it sideways aggressively. Next thing Gerard knew he had landed roughly onto his side with a thud. Gerard let out a squeal. "NEVER, EVER BRING THEM UP YOU STUPID-" Frank kicked Gerard's stomach that knocked the air out of him- "FUCKING-" another kick "MUTT." The final blow made Gerard howl in pain, and he felt tears forming hotly in his eyes. Frank stomped around the room, scratching at his face and pulling his hair before letting out an earsplitting scream,  one that made Gerard wince. He wanted to throw up then and there. Frank threw off one of the bins caps, and searched frantically before finding a roll of duct tape. "I'm disappointed in you, absolutely appalled. You were starting to do well-" He used his teeth to tear off a large piece. He approached and squatted by Gerard. "It's a shame too," he smirked wretchedly as he smacked the tape over Gerard's mouth. He stood up and wiped his palms against his shirt.

            "...I _was_ about to untie you." Gerard's eye widened, as he began screaming for forgiveness from behind the tape. Pleases and I'm sorrys couldn't be made out from behind it, not that Frank would accept them anyway. The smirking man hovering over him kicked him once last time and sauntered out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized this might be a little, or very confusing. So I originally posted this on MCRFanfiction, and they have character descriptions you read before the fic. So, there's what I wrote over there to clarify some stuff:
> 
> FRANK - Frank Iero, 23, is a young, wealthy man living alone in Newark. His parents died in a crash when he was 21 and, since he was the only child and of age, inherited his parents' and the family business's money. The tattooed 23 year old has suffered from bipolarity all his life, but refuses to acknowledge it. He has a small job at a local bookshop. 
> 
> GERARD - Gerard Way, 24, is an attractive, artsy guy. Fresh out of college, he is working part-time at a retail store while also interning for a comic design business. He resides in an average size apartment on the east side of Newark. He lived a relatively normal childhood with his parents and younger brother. He loves all forms of art, comic books, and movies. Gerard is a sassy one, but also quite strong-willed.


	5. Chapter 5

          There was no light in the attic when Gerard awoke. It was purely pitch black. Any other time there were a few bulbs illuminating the room, but not now. The atmosphere in there was thick and murky with heat. Sweat had collectively gathered on Gerard's skin. His jeans were sticking uncomfortably to his hips and legs as the rough wood of the floor and chair splintered into his skin. His rope bound wrists felt blistered and raw. This position, literally and physical, was a miserable one to be in. 

            Gerard had no concept of time in that wretched attic. There was no way to figure out what hour it was or day. Fuck, Gerard really wasn't sure how long he'd been held captive. His sleep patterns were way off from passing out so much. He began wondered if anyone would bother to come look for him, if anyone had even noticed he was missing yet. Gerard wanted comfort from someone so badly. He missed everyone so desperately. What about his family? What about his plants at home? Holy fuck, what about his job? Missing a day without notice would result in suspension, missing any more than that would result in termination. What about his internship for the New Jersey Dark House office? He wanted to work there more than anything, and working for that stupid retail store was supporting him with the money he needed so he could have the internship. If he lost the internship, there would be no reason for the retail store job. If he lost his paying job, there'd be no way he could keep he could stay with Dark Horse. Then Gerard would revert back to the same awful spot he had been in back when he was 18. Fresh out of high school, no job, forced to watch his friends find places to work and one by one abandon him for new people. It was a very low point in Gerard's life, one he would hate to relive. Gerard's thoughts kept going in circles. If this, then that; If that, then this; and so forth.

            He was starting to drive himself crazy asking the same questions over and over, and moved to something more troubling-his current situation. How the hell did Frank get him here? What was Frank's interest in him? What was he going to do to Gerard? Anger about the situation had completely subsided at this point, and fear had set in. Gerard hated the unknown, because he knew he had no control over it. This situation was nothing but an enigma consisting of undecided variables that would result in some unknown outcome. It was one big "I don't know." He might not know how long he'd been in here, but he'd decided he'd do what he could to get the hell out.

            For about the sixth time since he'd been awake, Gerard's stomach growled. He was starved, and despite having little water, desperately need to piss.  He lied there, listening to the silence and occasional stomach grumble, just daydreaming. Being completely zoned out, he didn't end up hearing the quiet footsteps coming up the stairs. In less than a second, the door was flung open and bright light poured into the room, nearly blinding Gerard since he had become accustomed to the dark. While he winced at the painful bright light, Frank marched over to him. Gerard could feel as he was forcefully hoisted back to an upright position. By the time he could see again, Frank had taken a seat directly on his lap. The additional pressure did not feel good to Gerard's bladder. He would've said to get the hell off him if it had not been for the tape over his mouth. Frank smirked wickedly as Gerard tried to buck the smaller man off of him.

            "Ah, ah," Frank tisked as he pushed down with his hips, "There will be _plenty_ of that later, pet." Horrified at the realization of his words, Gerard's expression fell from annoyed to stone blank. Frank purred darkly at the change. "Besides, you've been bad, pet. You don't deserve anything I have to offer you... But-" he stopped and reached to his back pocket, flicking open a switchblade with a skilled swish. He examined the glint of the blade as he said, "I've come to let you reconsider your recent actions."

            Gerard was praying that Frank didn't feel how fast his heart was thumping in his chest. He could practically feel his blood rush through his veins. The mere sight of Frank with a knife- a seemingly sharp one at that- petrified him. Having Frank know how scared he was wouldn't help him in the slightest. He was thanking God now that the duct tape still on his mouth, preventing him from responding. His voice would fail him, no doubt. _Breathe, Gerard, just breathe. Someone_ will _find you. You have to do what you can to get out. Breathe_ , he told himself.

            Frank continued, "Now, you've been very, very naughty Gerard. I was expecting some resistance, but not this much. Gerard, I'm doing you a favor, the least you could do is appreciate it, yes? There really are only two options here- you conform to my rules and do what I say, and I'll give you world. We'll live happily together, never worrying about another person or other earthly troubles. Or you can choose to continuing acting like you do, and I'll punish you. I might add that punishments will only turn worse and worse, my dear.  Either option you choose, I will never let you go, because you are rightfully mine. And since you are mine, I can do what I want with you, is this clear?" Gerard, forcing tears back, nodded his head. Frank daydreamingly ran the blunt edge of the blade against Gerard neck, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

            "So, to my offer. I could leave you here to piss and shit all over yourself with no food for a few more days _or_ you behave. I'll untie you to go to the bathroom and I'll let you walk around for a bit. We'll see how it goes from there. Sounds like a much better offer-" Frank rather mercilessly ripped the tape from Gerard's mouth, "-doesn't it Gee?" The tied man let out a hiss of red-hot pain before Frank gripped his jaw. He looked down at him expectantly."Your answer love." It was not a question, it was a demand.   

            What was Gerard's answer? A little while ago, he wanted to die, and now if he said no, he would be a step towards to that wish. Gerard didn't take that into consideration though. He was thinking about how miserable he was, having to sit here for God knows how long, his body aching. He thought of how bad he wanted food. He thought of how bad he needed a restroom. He thought of how bad he wanted to get out of this place alive to see his family again.

            "I... I'm s-sorry. I'll behave," he stuttered solemnly, trying to look as innocent as he could. 

            Frank stroked his cheek with his thumb, smiling and said, "Good boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's everyone's Monday going?


	6. Chapter 6

            Hearing the words "Good boy" made Gerard want to throw up- that is, if he had anything in his stomach to throw up. Frank hopped off his lap and sat at his feet, beginning to cut away at the ropes. The sound of the blade slashing at the fibers filled the room. One foot was released, and Frank started the next. Gerard looked intently at Frank. For such a sinister man, he looked so incredibly innocent. The slight inward curl of his hair, his soft pink lips, a calm, smooth expression on his face as he worked. In any other setting, he would've deceived Gerard into believing he'd never hurt a fly. Frank could've deceived anyone, probably. Gerard supposed that's what made him the perfect sinner- you'd never suspect him.

            Frank was finished with freeing the second ankle and moved to Gerard's bound wrists. The rope there had been thinner, which made it easier to slice through. Gerard of course was still mortified of doing anything else wrong and sat perfectly still. He knew he could knock Frank down with his feet at that point, but what then? That'd only piss Frank off. If Gerard wanted to gain freedom, he needed to earn his captor's trust. It'd already been proven that disobeying him would get him nowhere. Being angry and throwing fits did nothing to help his situation.

            Gerard snapped out of his thoughts as a little click sounded in front of him. Frank held clipped a chain, approximately 4 feet, to whatever was around his neck. _What the_ - _am I wearing a fucking collar?!_ "I'm afraid you'll have to crawl if we're switching rooms for now. It's just outside, it's not far, don't worry. Okay, hands and knees," Frank commanded. Gerard stared at him. The stubborn part of Gerard _refused_ to be degraded like that, but another part of him told him to just do it so Frank wouldn't get upset. His internal war caused him to freeze.

            Before he could respond, Frank gave a sharp shove to his back so Gerard fell forward, landing his hands roughly on the floor. "I said crawl. That's a warning," he admonished. A quick tug of the chain encouraged Gerard to start moving. The boards of wood were incredibly painful against Gerard's already aching knees, but he didn't dare complain. Survival mode had officially kicked in at this point, he guessed. Frank unlocked the door and led them down a short hallway, and then to another door to the immediate left. Frank unlocked it and gave Gerard a nudge to go in first.

            It was nothing special- some simple linoleum flooring, cream colored paint, cabinets with a built-in sink, and a shower. Unfortunately, the bathroom contained no windows. Frank hurried in after him and closed the door, pressing his back against it. He seemed a little nervous as he ran his hand through his hair. "Sooo, uh, do whatever you need to, everything in here is yours to use. Be done in about thirty minutes. I'll be back with food for you." With that being said, he quickly unclipped the leash and ran out. Before Gerard could even get up to check, he heard a jingle of keys and knew he was locked in. He slumped miserably to the floor, and sat with his head resting against the sink. Wet, hot tears streamed down his face, though he made no noise and no effort to stop them. And he sat there. Sat there and let the reality of the situation hit him. There would maybe be no rescue. He could possibly die in this place, by either his or Frank's hand. He could be tortured, raped, starved, anything. He would just have to take whatever came to him from that point.

            He shakily stood, clutching the countertops for support. When he finally managed to pull himself all the way up, he glanced in the mirror and cowered back. Whatever was looking back at him was not Gerard. He refused to believe the awful thing in the mirror was him. It was some other man-a creature, in his opinion. Its hair was greasy and matted with multiple day old product. Its eyes were puffy and red with tears, face cut in several places. Collared, as if it were some dog. Gerard was even more scared when he realized he and the beast made all the same motions. A few more seconds and he couldn't stand to look anymore.

             Gerard quickly started to strip himself of his clothing. He unbuttoned his tattered blazer and yanked off his undershirt, revealing bandages across his midsection. Gerard didn't put them there... _Oh_ , he thought to himself. _From where he bludgeoned my fucking ribs in..._ Something about it seemed so off. Gerard thought the act of taking care of his wounds seemed out of character for a madman. He peeled the gauze back a little to look at the horrid, purply-green bruises that had formed. It was a terrible sight. His fingers dragged across a small section, and the pain he felt was unbelievable. Not wanting to ruin them, he unwound the rest and set them on the counter.

            The rest of his clothes came off as he tried figuring out how the hell to work the shower. Gerard nearly burned himself alive when he first stepped in, and hurried to readjust the knobs. Once he got it just right, he started washing his hair. There was plenty of unopened soaps, shampoos, conditioners, wash rags, you name it. Not to mention the shower itself was spotless. You could easily see yourself in the glass door, not that Gerard wanted to right then. The man had never been so relieved to shower in his life. He had practically scrubbed himself raw, desperately wanting to rid himself of all the dirt, sweat, grime, and guilt. Gerard began scratching at the leathery choker. It seemed like more the frustrated man pulled, the more restrictive it got. He clawed and clawed, but The trickle of water and unrelenting scrubbing made him hiss in pain. Soon his skin was red and turned off the water. Under the sink were a few fluffy towels, the same cream color as the walls, that he used to dry off with. Steam had filled the room, shrouding all the glass with fog. Gerard was thankful for it.

            He wasn't all that sure how long he'd been in there, so he redressed himself in what he'd had on before and continued drying his hair until he heard a short knock at the door, and a familiar jingle of keys. In walked Frank, chain in hand. "Are you done? I have food for you if you are," he said shyly. Gerard thought he was acting very suspicious. He put on a brave face.

            "Yeah, but the bandages..." Gerard pointed to the counter where they sat.

            "I'll reapply them while you're eating. You are going to have to crawl again." Frank reattached the leash to the collar with a click. "Down, pet," he commanded. Gerard went with little hesitation, remembering just how hungry he was. He didn't even really care what it was, so long as it filled his stomach. Frank leads them back to the attic, where Gerard noticed he's arranged things a bit. There was a small table set up and two matching carved, wooden chairs. Frank nodded for Gerard to have a seat. Once sitting Gerard saw that on the table was a lovely stack of fluffy pancakes, topped with small berries and slices of fruit on the side. Gerard's mouth was already watering. Pancakes were one of his all time favorite things to eat. "I want you to try and eat it all. You haven't eaten much this past week-" _Week?!_  Gerard thought, "-and you need to get some nutrients in you. Go ahead, get eating. But remove your shirt so I can reapply the gauze." Gerard did as he was told as quickly as possible, and began digging into his meal with the provided plastic fork.  And fuck, everything was delicious. The fruit was perfectly ripe, and juicy. The pancakes were light, crisp around the edges and incredibly warm. The small bowl of maple syrup was so good, Gerard wanted to drink it straight.

            Frank came back, supplies in hand. He kneeled beside Gerard and smeared some cream on him, making him flinch. "Hold still, I know it hurts..." Gerard tried focusing on eating his wonderful meal, but the pain made it very hard to concentrate. Frank's fingers felt quite cold brushing against Gerard's still warm skin, distracting him further. Gerard set his fork down, and sipped water. Occasionally he would glance over at Frank, who kept alternating his vision between Gerard's bruises and Gerard's face. Gerard felt himself blush, and resumed eating. The rubbing sensation soon turned comforting, Gerard almost liked how soothing it was. Unfortunately that came to an end and Frank started rewrapping his midsection. This was too much. One second he was threatening him with a knife and the next caring for all his injuries. Just... why?

            "Frank?" Gerard spoke up.

            "Yes Gee?" he answered in reply.

            "Why are you taking care of me?" 

            "Because I love you, of course," he smiled up at Gerard. So loving. So deceptive. Gerard made a little 'oh' noise and shut up, not wanting to further the subject. He occupied his mouth and finished up the last few bits of pancake up. _What the hell are you thinking anyway? That's your captor right there. Quit acting all... nervous, for fuck's sake._ Everything Frank was doing seemed to suspicious to Gerard, and he wasn't going to let himself fall for this phony act.

            Frank handed him his shirt once they were both done, which Gerard snatched away without making eye contact and tugged it over his head. Frank stood there looking at him oddly for his hostility, making him uncomfortable. He took a big bite of the final strawberry on his plate, and juice ran all down his mouth. Frank quickly grabbed a napkin and tried wiping at the liquid, but Gerard knocked his hand away.

            "Don't touch me." Gerard spat furiously. Without skipping a beat, Frank promptly smacked his cheek roughly, making Gerard groan.

            "You _do not_ talk to me like that." Frank grabbed his captive's hair, and yanked him off the chair to the floor. "That was not a punishment, but a warning. You'll have time to reflect on it, seeing as how you'll be up there another day." Gerard looked back at up him sorrowfully.

            "Please no!" Gerard begged. "I'm sorry, I-I don't know w-what I was thinking, I-"

            "Shut up. You should've thought about that, especially after I treated you so nicely. I expect better behavior tomorrow." Frank spit on Gerard, and stomped out of the room, muttering curses and swears while Gerard lied on the floor, heartbroken at missing a chance of getting out of this god forsaken place. _What were you thinking...?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So unfortunately this is one of the last pre-typed chapters I have, meaning it'll be a few days in between updates now :( I hope yall are all liking this fic though


	7. Chapter 7

           Frank did not lie when he said Gerard would have an entire day to think about what he did. After Frank stomped out of the room and slammed the door, Gerard did nothing but lie there for a while. _Why? Why couldn't you have just stuck to your own goddamn plan?? You could've been out of here..._ he reprimanded internally. _God you're so stupid, no wonder no one's gonna looking come for you. You'll die in this hell-hole and you fucking know it._ Tears began forming in his eyes. Gerard couldn't think of a time when he'd cried as much as he had in the last week. Even when he was depressed, it wasn't so much sadness as it was anger. Pure rage was the only thing he'd felt at the time. Now it was just miserable anguish. He had felt so sorry for himself since day one, and Gerard was getting sick of it. Gerard took a deep breath and straightened his face. With the back of his hand, he hurriedly wiped away the wetness on his cheeks and sat up. He knew mentally beating himself up wasn't a good idea. He'd already done plenty of it, but no more. _There is no reasoning with a madman. You can't get angry because that'll make him angrier. You can't ignore him because he'll fight and force your attention. Comply... and you'll be the 'pet' he's always wanted._ Hearing himself think that made him cringe, but he knew of no other thing to do. Submission was the only viable option at the moment.

            After steadying his mental state, Gerard felt incredibly drained. Emotional spells like that always made him feel exhausted. Now that he was out of that God forsaken chair, he could get a bit of proper sleep. _Well, as 'proper' as it gets,_ he thought to himself. Gerard turned to lie on his side, careful not to apply too much pressure to his aching ribs. He placed his blazer over his arms for a makeshift cover, and folded his arm under his head. _Look on the bright side, this isn't as bad as that fucking chair!_

*****

            It was around 2:40 that afternoon, Frank was in the kitchen making himself lunch. He stood there bitterly, chopping up tomatoes for a tofu chicken salad, rethinking this morning. What was he doing wrong? He was loving Gerard as much as he could while still being strict. Gerard had been doing so good himself, he'd even considered letting him go downstairs for a bit. It had been going well, despite the fact Frank had gotten a little turned out from dressing Gerard's wounds. Bruises and cuts on his milky cream skin that Frank was getting to finally touch, and the occasional whimper that fell from Gerard's lips made his blood rush. Unfortunately that was the only thing had started heading south. Gerard had started to become hostile, confusing Frank. He had tried, desperately so to ignore it, but then he had to start in talking about his family... That was not okay with Frank whatsoever. He did not want to hear about them at that moment, especially from his pet.

            Frank still couldn't help but feel a little bad for the way he reacted. Gerard was still being house-trained, after all. He'd have another chance to redeem himself tomorrow. If all went well, then he'd love for Gerard to get to come downstairs, and maybe hang out in his new room. Frank had decorated it nicely, hanging a few of Gerard's posters up and stocked a few bookshelves with his comics and novels. Of course, good behavior would also mean he'd finally be able to show Gerard a few of his special presents. Frank hated to wait, but it all depended on his sweet angel. _He'll have to come around eventually,_ Frank thought, _he must know that this is what's good for him. He'll never want to go back after a few good days. Just gotta wait it out, I suppose..._

*****

            Gerard woke up several times since he first went to sleep. His side would start hurting, and he'd turn over. Eventually his arm would fall asleep and the tingly sensation would annoy him until he fixed it. The temperature was constantly fluctuating. It kept getting colder and colder, except for when the final time he awoke. It was a nice, moderate temperature finally. Gerard sat up, stretching his arms and yawning. His back popped a few times as he stretched but it felt good to release that tension.

            Gerard shakily stood, wincing at the pain in his ribs from his earlier fall. He stood in place for a few minutes. He stretched his legs and dusted off his jeans. Partially out of boredom and more so out of curiosity, the man walked towards one of the bins. He had no idea what he'd see when he uncovered it. Kidnapping supplies? All of Frank's rope or drugs or duct tape? Could it be his collection of torture devices that he'd use on Gerard? Any devious or destructive object could lie inside. Jesus Christ, for all Gerard knew, it could be human body parts from past victims. He had no fucking clue. Bracing himself, he slowly opened a corner. So far he could see nothing, and lifted another corner. Slowly but surely, he opened and a little further and-

            Christmas lights. In the bin was Christmas lights. What psychopath had fucking _Christmas lights_ in his attic? Gerard uncapped a few more near it, and to his surprise were even more decorations for pretty much every occasion. There was green tinsel, shamrocks and four-leaf clover cut outs for St. Patrick's day in one bin, decal hearts and bears for Valentines in another, and a big, fake pine tree with a sack of ornaments in another. Halloween decorations spanned about three bins. Frank had fake headstones, skeletons, miscellaneous rubber body parts, plastic axes and bloody knives, pumpkin carving kits, you name it! It seemed a little ridiculous. Why would he have all this shit? Gerard thought back to what he had at home. There was a tree, and maybe a few strings of multipurpose lights in one of the closets. That was it. Gerard didn't know much about the daily agenda of a maniac man, but he would've never guessed that something as normal as decorating would be anywhere in it.

            Gerard's discovery made him very suspicious. He closed the blue boxes back up, before moving onto a few others. More ornaments and little trinkets were discovered as he made his way around. He noticed one box that had been pushed to the side, and decided to open that one next. Still a little cautious of the container's content, he opened this one a bit slower. To his surprise, this one was quite different. Inside were photo albums. Pictures were stacked along the side, a beaten up Ninja Turtles lunch box laid on top, and a few little action figurines were scattered around the bin. As if the decorations weren't odd enough, this was completely out of place. Gerard stared into the box, contemplating what he should do. For nosy Gerard, there was only thing to do-go through everything.

            He pushed the lunch box over and pulled out the first album and took a seat on the ground. The album was forest green with a lovely golden design on the front. He flipped the cover open, where at the top in black sharpie was a large '97. The first few pictures were snapshots of the outdoors. Everything was covered in snow, which was typical for Jersey, but the pictures were still very pretty. Each page held 4 pictures each, so there were a few more of just snow before getting to people. There were tons of pictures of an adorable, dark headed boy, who Gerard assumed was Frank. Endless amounts of them were Frank playing in a yard, or eating, or doing some sort of activity. Some was of Frank's mother holding him at her hip. He resembled her quite a bit, in his opinion. Looking through these felt like an invasion of privacy, and made him feel bad, but so what? Kidnapping Gerard had been an a major invasion of privacy. Gerard continued skimming through the pages before turning to a page from Frank's 6th birthday. In a few, cake covered the boy's cherub face. Relatives were crowding around him, all seeming to enjoy the festivities. He flipped through a few more, before finishing the book and moving on to another. Gerard couldn't help but smile at all these. Frank had been such a happy child. _What exactly went wrong?_ Gerard wondered.  He was so caught up in looking at little Frank in a Frankenstein costume that he didn't hear the real Frank coming upstairs until the door was being opened. He slammed the album shut and held it to his chest as Frank caught his eye. The standing man stopped and looked from Gerard's frightful face to the opened bin to the book in Gerard's arms.

            "Is.. are those my picture albums?" Frank spoke quietly. Gerard slowly nodded his head. Frank sighed, hanging his head down with a smile before making his way over to Gerard.

            "I-I'm so sorry! P-p-please don't hurt me, I didn't know!" Gerard begged. Frank held up a hand to silence him.

            "I'm not mad, darling. I came up here to see if you would like to eat. Are you hungry, pet?" This was like a slap in the face to Gerard. Why hadn't Frank gotten angry with him? If he wasn't mad at him for this, why did he get mad earlier?

            "Um, well a little.. yes," the cowering man squeaked. This was almost as scaring as Frank yelling at him.

            "Alright, I'm hungry too. It's almost lunch time. How about I go make us something and we'll go through some pictures together, yeah?" Fucking _what?_

            "T-that sounds nice, thank you." Gerard's 'thank you' got caught in his throat, but he didn't care. He wanted to know what was going on.

            "I'll go do that then," Frank said with a smile. He leaned over and lightly kissed the top of Gerard's head before leaving the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. Gerard was absolutely stunned. Two words kept repeating in his mind: _Fucking what???_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's lazy af???


End file.
